Passive infrared intrusion detection systems are known for sensing the presence of an intruder in a protected space and for providing an output signal representative of intruder detection. Examples of passive infrared intrusion detection systems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,036,219; 3,524,180; 3,631,434; 3,703,718; and 3,886,360. It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and a mirror assembly therefor especially suited to ceiling mounting to produce a field of view through which an intruder must pass when moving about the floor area of a protected region and through which an intruder must pass when moving between the ceiling and the floor of the protected area.